The invention relates to a fastening arrangement of a fuel supply device on an internal combustion engine.
WO 2006/105388 A1 discloses a fuel distribution rail having an elongated tubular body with a wall delimiting a cavity. The elongated tubular body is formed of a thermosetting composite material. The fuel distribution rail includes a pressure connection with a cavity which is fluidly connected with the cavity of the elongated tubular body. The fuel distribution rail may further include a layer with which the elongated tubular body is overmolded and which completely surrounds the elongated tubular body at least in an outer peripheral section. A connecting element is then connected with the overmolded layer, via which the fuel distribution rail is to be connected to a motor.
DE 101 03 250 A1 discloses a conventional line for a diesel engine, which has a main line with a circumferential opening, which extends interiorly in the axial direction. The line further includes branch holes which are formed in a peripheral wall portion of the main line. The distribution line furthermore includes branch connections which are connected to the corresponding branch holes integrally or via separate connecting elements. The line further includes a nickel-diffused reinforcing layer for increasing the fatigue strength, which is formed by heating a nickel layer that was previously plated using pure nickel or a nickel alloy, which is formed on at least a part of the inner peripheral surface of the common line.
These conventional solutions disadvantageously produce undesirable high stress of the fuel distribution rail and/or the line during the operation when fuel is injected into combustion chambers of an internal combustion engine under high pressure, causing them to detach from the internal combustion engine.